party of their life
by Thebaro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke always come to the fuckparties to meat up, but this time something out of the ordernary happens. Narusasu, oneshot, completed, lemon added.


**Fuckfest**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters and etc.**

**A/N: I know I should be updating the other stories, but I've been without internet the entire summer. I didn`t bring a computer along, so I borrowed my friends` to write this story. Without internet, I don't remember what I've written earlier which made it hard for me to update, Sorry :D! I HAVE NOW ADDED A LEMON...**

"Are you going tonight?" Naruto asked Kiba, grinning madly from ear to ear. "Nah, I don't know… You know I'm in to Hinata, and I really don't think she will like me anymore if I go." Kiba was sitting on his bed in gray sweatpants and a blue hoodie. His legs were crossed and his hand was scratching in the back of his nape. "Ah! Come on! I really want my best friend to be there, it would be awesome! Remember last time? It was the best!" Naruto was wearing the same as Kiba, the only difference was his hoodie, which was orange. He was sitting in the orange bean bag in the other side of the small room. "You mean, YOU had the best time! The only reason you want me along is so you can fuck Sasuke again!" Naruto pouted. "I don't need you in order to fuck Sasuke! I can fuck him whenever I want!" Kiba snorted at Narutos stubbornness. "Yhea right! Then why do you want me to come along? It's a fuckfest, you don't need your best friend there?" Naruto had gotten frustrated and had started pacing back and forth in the room, why did Kiba have to make this so damn hard? "No I don't, but it's nice to do something together once in a while isn't it?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Just admit it, Naruto! You just want me there so that I can stall Sasukes friends! Because when they're out of the picture, then you have a free road to his ass." "That as is far from free and you know it! With or without his friends, it's the same! It only makes it easier with his friends out of the picture!" Kiba was getting tired of this, he really wanted to quit the whole fuckfest-thing and get Hinata, but he knew he couldn't. Not until Naruto and Sasuke had made the feelings toward each other clear. Everyone knew about their feelings, except them and maybe Sakura… And everyone knew to not try to hit on one of the two boys and the fuckparties, because then the other would react and it wouldn't work anyway, they only had sex with each other. What they didn't know, were the fact that Naruto sought out Sasuke because every time they were together, he didn't feel lonely. They always got together because they had the same feeling of being alone, except for when they were together. Kiba sighed, "Whatever, just try to tell Sasuke about your feelings this time, will you?" Naruto grinned, "So you'll come?" Another sigh slipped through Kibas lips, "I guess so…"

-Line breaker-

"Hey Suigetsu! What time and place is the fuckfest at tonight?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his couch in his usual black pants and black t-shirt. He was talking with his best friend on the phone, which he actually just considered the best of the three friends he had. "Sasuke, are you really going? Why don't you stop, this isn't good for you!" Suigetsu hated it when Sasuke went to the fuckparties because he always went there to meet the blond. They always ended up together and Sasuke would look happy when with the other man, but after they have sex, the blond would always leave, not to be seen until next fuckfest. And in the meantime, Sasuke is depressed, or you couldn't actually call I depressed, but his not happy or any emotion at all…. And Suigetsu hated the fact that the blond haired idiot had such an impact on Sasuke! "I'm going. When and where? Reply quickly Suigetsu, I don't have any patient about this." Suigetsu sighed. "It begins around 11.00pm and it's at the pink haired girls' apartment." Sasuke felt a cold wind over his back. "I hate that girl…" Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh at Sasukes disliking of her. "Yhea I know, but you'll go anyway because that blond dumbass is there!" Sasuke breathed out harshly, not meaning to but not able to stop it either. "His name is Naruto and you know it. He may be dumb, but he still is the best fuck of my life and you're just mad at him because he never fucks you." Sasuke smirked evilly. He knew he had the blond in his hand and that the blond would always look for him because of the challenge of getting Sasuke was big, and the blond dobe would never back out of a challenge. Sasuke also knew that he could get everyone he wanted, but Naruto was a beast in bed, much to his liking, and that was why he didn't bother to go for anyone else. At least that's what he told other people, and himself at times. But he knew that it was because all feelings of loneliness disappeared when they were in each other's company, and after his families death, Naruto had been the only one to take that feeling away, completely. "I know that if I as much as touch Naruto then you'll cut of my penis, so I'll pass. He's all yours." Sasuke hung up on Suigetsu and lay down on the couch with his hands behind his head. A smirk was plastered on his face. "That's right" He thought to himself. "Naruto is all mine."

Sasuke were standing in the back, leaning against the wall. His friends was standing around him, everyone with a drink in there hand. Sasuke had a great view at the front door. He was not so patiently waiting for Naruto to enter. Finally, the blond opened the door, with his usual brown hair friend stepping in behind him. Sasuke used to be jealous at the other boy, who were called Kiba, but quickly got over it when he realized that Kiba only were Narutos friend. Sasukes onyx eyes caught Narutos blue. Sasuke smirked, standing up a bit from the wall, knowing that Naruto would walk straight over to him like he always used to. That's why Sasuke got really shocked when Naruto turned away and walked over to Sakura instead. What the hell was he doing with that obnoxious girl? Sasuke felt his hands clench, and his nails digging in to his skin. He knew that his face had a sour expression, but he didn't care. Right now he was too pissed at the blond idiot who suddenly didn't seem as interested in him as Sasuke wanted him to be.

-Line breaker-

Naruto had decided! He wouldn't hit on Sasuke until Sasuke showed any interest in him. He wanted more than a fuck now and then, he wanted a relationship, and he was really tired of this thing going on and off between them. That's why the minute he walked in to Sakuras apartment, he walked over to Sakura and no Sasuke like he used to. No, tonight he wasn't going to make a move on Sasuke. It would be the raven haired boys' job to make them have sex together tonight. Because even though Naruto didn't say it aloud, he wanted Sasuke to show some interest in order for Naruto to be convinced that his feelings weren't one sided.. Even though Sakura was currently speaking to him, Naruto had his mind occupied on the boy he kept glancing at. And from what he could see from the corner of his eye, Sasuke was pissed, which in his mind was a good sign and there was suddenly a smile on his lips.

-Line breaker-

Suigetsu could feel the anger vibrating of Sasuke and he knew the reason as for why the dark boy was mad. He glanced at Juugo and Karin who both seemed to look at the same thing, which was the cause of Sasukes anger. Naruto was standing some meters away talking to the pink haired slut who always had seemed a bit to caring about Sasuke. Suigetsu knew that Sasuke was twitching when Naruto pulled an arm around Sakuras waist. Naruto looked at Sasuke while whispering something in to Sakuras ear and the look wasn't going unnoticed by anyone at the party. Suigetsu saw all of the questioning gazes that were directed at Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura. No one seemed to know why the blond and the raven weren't sucking on each other's tongues like they usually would at this time. And they could all feel the unbearable thick tension between the same boys.

Sasuke growled and clenched his fists. Naruto was still talking to Sakura and would once in a while look at Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Fuck this!" Sasuke said in whisper. He made sure Naruto was watching when he pulled Suigetsu in for a kiss. Sasuke pushed Suigetsu in to a wall where he had a good view of Naruto from the corner of his eye. Suigetsu kissed back with eager, knowing this was a onetime thing and he had always wanted more from the Raven in secret. With both of them kissing each other, the whole make out session suddenly looked much more heated and emotional then it really was.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sasuke and his friend making out. He knew that Sasuke was doing it to provoke him, and it was working… When Suigetsu lifted a leg and pulled it around Sasukes waist, Naruto lost it. Without thinking, he marched over to them and pulled them harshly apart. The look on Narutos face was horrifying. Everyone in the apartment held their breath, waiting for a brawl of some sort. Suigetsu ran off, but Sasuke didn't move an inch and he was smirking knowingly.

Naruto growled and placed a possessive arm around Sasukes waist where Suigetsus foot had been earlier. He took his time with looking in to everyone's faces while speaking, "No one will touch him again! He's mine, so back the fuck off!" No dared to talk back, not even Sakura who usually would. Sasuke pulled out of Narutos grasp and started to walk, at first leaving the blond standing still in question, but then quickly following behind.

Sasuke walked in to a room with a double bed standing in the middle of the floor. Naruto came in and closed the door behind him, making them feel like they were the only ones in the world. "Why the hell would you kiss that guy?" Naruto asked, he didn't sound angry, not at all, he sounded upset and hurt. Sasuke sighed, trying to lock eyes with Naruto who were staring at the ground. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. What does it matter, you were going to fuck Sakura today anyway so I don't see the problem with me fucking someone else to day." Naruto raised his eyes from the floor and looked at Sasuke with a frown. "I weren't going to fuck Sakura! Do you know what? Fuck this. I'm tired of this game we're playing! I always go to these parties so that I can meet you, and I'm tired of being unsure about you. I don't want you to kiss or fuck anybody else, but me! I want you, body and soul! And do you want to know why I went and talked to Sakura today, and didn't walk straight over to you like I use to?"-"Yes"-"It was because I wanted you to make the first move for once! I wanted you to chase after me, just once, so that I got some reassurance that this isn't one sided. But I guess I was wrong, huh?..." Naruto slumped down on the floor, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms leaning on top of his knees. He was a big guy, but right now, he was looking small en vulnerable.

Sasuke sighed, "So you're just going to give up on me?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle of Sasukes question. He had just told Sasuke that he wanted to be with him, and Sasuke took it as he was giving up. "I'll put it this way: If you just want me to be a fuck, then I'll give up on you. But if you'll agree to date me, then I will never give you up. Your call, Sasuke!"

Sasuke slumped down on the bed taking his face in his hands. "Naruto, come over here." His voice was raspy and calm. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke, sitting down beside him on the bed. It probably shocked them both when Sasuke threw himself at Naruto, his hands around Narutos neck and his face in Narutos chest. Naruto pulled his hands around Sasukes body and hugged back. But Sasuke quickly caught himself being so out of character and sat up again away from Naruto. "Okay, we'll date." Naruto grinned, big time, taking Sasukes hand in his. "That's great." He whispered and pecked Sasuke slightly on his cheek. "On one condition." Sasuke continued. "I don't want this to be a possessive relationship where you're only with me because you don't want me to fuck anybody else. That's why, while we're dating, I won't have sex with anyone, including you." Narutos mouth opened in shock, "you're joking, right? I mean, you're probably the biggest cockslut I have ever met!" Sasuke glared his famous glare. Calling him a cockslut was too much, but he let it slip, this time… "That's the condition to be my boyfriend." Naruto grinned even more. "Fine if you want me to prove to you that I'm not only after your ass, then I will." Sasuke smiled a small smile, happy with the outcome. Naruto pouted staring at Sasuke with puppy eyes, "Can I kiss my boyfriend now? I've waited all night…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded. Naruto took Sasuke face in his hands and pulled him closer. Slowly their lips met, kissing each other sensually and emotionally. It was probably their sweetest, least heated kiss. But there was a heat there, a heat that spread through their bodies and gave them this warm and at home feeling. Tonight, they didn't feel so lonely, not so lonely at all in fact.

Both boys kept on kissing trough out the night, not able to leave the others side. A smile was ever present on their faces, even Sasukes. And the mood in Sakuras house was lifted to a new level. Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn`t help but think, "I`ll make sure none of us will ever be lonely again." And as if reading each other's mind, they sealed it off with a kiss. And since they never came back to those fuckparties, I guess they never felt lonely again.

A week went by, and Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying each others company. They had been together every day since they had shared their feelings at the last fuckfest, and there hadn´t been one moment with any misunderstandings nor anger. But Naruto had just one problem, he suffered from not being able to fuck Sasuke. You couldn´t possibly understand how hard it was. You saw the person who you liked the most everyday, and you kissed him everyday, but you were never aloud to go further. O´yes, Naruto was definitely feeling the pressure.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in Narutos sofa in his apartment. Sasuke was leaning against Narutos body with the same boys arm around him. They were watching some kind of movie, but Naruto kept on fidgeting leaving both of them unable to concentrate. "God Naruto, will you sit still!" Naruto whimpered. "No sorry i Just can´t, you see a have a problem." Sasuke sat up from Naruto and cocked an eyebrow, "What is it, are you feeling uncomfortable?"

"Yes! I mean no.. It´s just that, I´m so frickin´horny! I haven´t blowed off any sexual steam since... over a week ago! Sasuke we fucked more at those parties when we weren´t in a relationship!" Sasuke had both eyebrows raised in shock and Naruto fared he had said anything wrong. "So... were in a relationship?" Naruto blushed, "Yes.. i mean.. only if you want us to be in one?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned back, but suddenly Sasuke got up and walked away. "Wait? What? Sasuke Wait, where are you going?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the bag he had brought along to Naruto. "Just shut up, I´m just fetching my bag." Naruto laughed an apologetic laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Close your eyes" Came the order from Sasuke, and Naruto did. Sasuke took Narutos hand in his and pulled him up from the sofa. He led him away turning left at first then right, then doing some strange rounds and in the end stopping, but only to cover Narutos eyes with a blindfold. "Sasuke, what´s going on? You´re not going to trick me or anything?" Naruto heard Sasuke sigh, "Just trust me will you?" Naruto decided to do just that, maybe out of fear? Yhea, probably out of fear. He felt himself being pushed backwards until his legs got hit in the hight of his knees and he fell backwards on to the.. bed? Yes it was the bed. Sasuke pulled Narutos legs, turning him around.

Narutos heart was pumping, he had goosebumps and he was unbelievably excited. But then, suddenly, his hands wet ripped apart and oulled over his head and tied. Just as quickly were his feet tied. "Okay Sasuke, now you´re really starting to freak me out... You´re not going to kill me or anything are you?" He didn´t get a reply, just the sound of SAsuke snickering. But even though Naruto was scared, he couldnt hide the pulsing length underneath his pants. "i´ll me back in a minute", he heard Sasuke say and then he was left alone. He waited for what seemed like 15minutes and then Sasuke came back.

"So, you wanted to fuck, that it?" Sasuke said. "Okay i´ll fuck you." Naruto froze, "You´re going to fuck me? But i´m always the top?!" Sasuke snickered again, "well this time.. I´m on top!" And with that said, Narutos pants and boxer was pulled down to his knees. Sasukes cold hand was placed firmly around Narutos length and started stroking him off. Even though Naruto dreaded the idea of being the bottom, he just couldn´t protest, wasn´t able to protest...

Narutos cock hardened quickly, much to Sasukes satisfaction. "Ready?" He asked Naruto. "No!" Naruto replied, but was quickly shut up when Sasuke got on top of him and placed Narutos cock at his entrance. "naah" Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt the heat of Sasukes insides eat his cock up. "oh fuck.." He caught himself breathing out curse words, but let out a sharp breath of air as Sasuke moved. "Do I hear complaining? Weren´t you the one stating to be so fucking horny?" Sasuke sat painfully still on Narutos cock, keeping Narutos hips down, making it extremely hard for him to thrust up in to Sasukes ass. "Let me move, you fucking tease!" Naruto whimpered. The third snicker of the night escaped Sasukes mouth. "Fine." Sasuke replied and Naruto grinned, "but only if you beg for it!" He finished. Naruto growled. "Sasuke could you please make let me fuck you?" Sasuke let his weight lift of Naruto and then slammed down again. He started to ride Naruto in slow pace, grinding his ass in circles. Naruto moved his up and down, making more friction at his penis. Both of them were panting desperately, Sasuke gave in, he couldn´t handle the slow pace any more either. "Please..aaah... let me see you!" Naruto begged. Sasuke ripped off the blindfold and started to answer Narutos thrust by going up and down on his shaft. Naruto growled, the sight of Sasuke flushed, riding his penis was the last drop, he couldn´t hold it in anymore, he came while watching Sasuke twist his nipples, panting wildly with his sweat covered body tensing and his left hand jerking his cock, he was beautiful.

As soon as Sasuke felt Naruto shoot inside off him, he came. The ecstasy going overboard and spilling out of his own cock. He screamed a pleasurable scream, using up the last of his strength before he fell down on Naruto, with the cock still placed inside of him. Neither moved, they just stayed there. They felt strangely comfortable being joined with sweat and Sasukes cum between them, even the semen leaking out of Sasukes ass didn´t bother them.

They fell asleep that way, both to wake up the next day and feeling really cuddly. But after ten minutes of cuddling, they grew tired off it. Naruto had luckily gotten released, but were extremely sore around his ankles and wrists. But Sasuke didn´t fear, it was nothing a little blowjob could fix.

The end

**Please write a comment about this story.**


End file.
